general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tammy Hansen (Tamara Clatterbuck)
| introducer = Wendy Riche | books = | spinoffs = | image1 =File:Tamara-Clatterbuck-alice-johnson-yr-hw1.jpg|thumb | caption1 =Tamara Clatterbuck as Tammy Hansen | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = | alias = | gender = Female | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Former manager of Kelly's Former prostitute Former dancer at Club Paradise | title = | residence = | parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Luke Spencer (one night stand) Mike Corbin (dated) Tony Jones (dated; deceased) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Tammy Hansen is a fictional character on the ABC Daytime soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by Patricia Healy from 1998-2000 and by Tamara Clatterbuck from 2000-2001. Storylines Tammy, a lifetime resident of Port Charles, first appeared when she came into Luke's bar for a drink. He hired her to listen to his personal problems, and they developed a bond. Tammy continued to appear sporadically in the following months. Tony and Alan, both going through their own personal nightmares (Tony was the town pariah; Alan was a pill addict, thrown out by the Q's and living on the seedy side of town), each hired her, and whatever their intentions might have been, both followed Luke's pattern of using Tammy as a confidant and friend. As the months went by, bits and pieces of Tammy's past were revealed. We found out she used to work at Sonny's strip joint (Club Paradise) when she greeted him warmly upon running into him in Kelly's. In the midst of Alan's drug agonies, Tammy confessed she had once been addicted to diet pills, but managed to kick the habit. She told Felicia her career went from stripping, to occasional escorting on the side, to hooking. After Jason Morgan turned his territory over to Moreno, the mobster roughly seized control of the prostitution business, having Tammy beaten for refusing to give his "organization" part of her earnings. Felicia (researching the poor side of town for a novel) stumbled upon her in the hotel she was staying at, and left Tammy to recuperate while she went to find husband/police commissioner, Mac. A henchman of Moreno's drugged Tammy (thinking she was the police commissioner's wife), put her into bed with a murdered drug dealer, and rubbed his hands in glee at the possible blackmail ahead. Alan, staying in a nearby room, discovered the scene and confessed to the murder in order to protect Tammy. After this mess was sorted out, Tammy agreed to serve as the basis for the heroine in Felicia's novel (one of several Felicia novels which was never written). A few months later, the owner and manager of Kelly's, Ruby, died. Tammy bristled at Alan's suggestion she consider taking a job there, but after much persuasion from Luke and Felicia while the 3 were trapped in Luke's club during a blizzard, she agreed to manage Ruby's diner and boarding house. The customers accepted her and her generous cooking skills immediately. On the romantic front: Tammy helped Alan and estranged wife Monica to reunite. A grief-stricken Luke used her for sex (in his own club no less) after Lucky's death, but harshly dismissed her as a one-night stand the next day. They quickly patched up their friendship. Tammy went out on a few friendly dates with Tony, but her interest lied in Sonny's father, Mike Corbin. They dated off and on for a few years, the relationship only undergoing strain when Mike temporarily disappeared upon accumulating serious gambling debts. Tammy befriended young boarder Hannah Scott, but refused to forgive her after learning Hannah was secretly an FBI agent using those around her to help build a case against Sonny Corinthos. Tammy vanished in early 2001 without explanation. Her relationship with Mike, presence in Kelly's, and very existence are now just a memory. External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Tammy Hansen Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Fictional courtesans and prostitutes Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche